Dr. Hell (Shin)
Dr. Hell is the main antagonist of Shin Mazinger Shogeki! Z Hen as well as the archenemy of the Kabuto Family and Kurogane House. Background Dr. Hell was a renowned scientist known for his works in biochemistry to which he took Tsubasa Nishikiori as an assistant. Dr. Hell was part of an expedition team composed of himself, Tsubasa, Tsubasa's husband Kenzo Kabuto, Kenzo's father Juzo Kabuto, and ace pilot Tetsuya Tsurugi. The expedition lead the team to the fabled island Bardos. On the island were mummies of Tristan and Isolde which were damaged on their decaying. Dr. Hell worked with Tsubasa and Kenzo to bring the mummies back to life, but in a fused form to tell them the secrets of the island. By using a liqued chemical to get rid of the overly decayed halves of Tristan and Isolde, the mummies were fused together with a new identity, Baron Ashura. After Tsubasa manages to control Ashura through a special surgery, Dr. Hell had Ashura reveal the hidden secrets of Bardos, which included the Kedora and the Mechanical Beasts. Dr. Hell was also informed about the Empire's growing power and that the surface would be powerless to stop it. In order to fight back, Dr. Hell sought to claim the very best resources to destroy them. Using these new materials, Dr. Hell implanted a Kedora into Kenzo so that he would become his servant after seeing his work in making the Energer Z. As Dr. Hell revealed his intentions to conquer the world, the others tried to stop him but they were subdued by Ashura and Kenzo. After Tsubasa shoots Kenzo and uses explosives she placed around the island, Dr. Hell was forced to hold back on operations for a while. During this time, Dr. Hell started his work on reverse engineering the Mechanical Beasts and recruiting new lieutenants Count Brocken and Viscount Pygman. Appearance Dr. Hell's appearance in Shin Mazinger is based on his manga appearance, having pale blue skin with yellow eyes. Prior to finding Bardos he had regular colored flesh, graying dark hair, and his sclera was white instead of yellow, indicating either damage or surgery after the incident. He has long flowing white-gray hair, mustache, and a beard. While in old age, Hell has an athletic build. His usual outfit consists of a bodysuit and a dark red cape. Personality Dr. Hell is a mad scientist bent on conquering with the most powerful and advanced army of robots at his disposal. He is a cruel and impatient man, who seeks to get what he wants no matter the circumstance, whether it means getting information from the dead or eliminating any threats to his campaign. He is also not above manipulating others to get what he wants, inviting Juzo for his feats in robotics for use in the Mechanical Beasts and convincing Baron Ashura to reveal the secrets of the Mycenae under the impression it was to return the civilization to its former glory when Hell wanted their technology for his own benefit. However while his methods are extreme Dr. Hell wanted to conquer the world to prevent the Mycenae Empire from dominating it, knowing full well that the current world stood no chance. Abilities Before Dr. Hell found the Mechanical Beasts, he was accomplished scientist in biology, especially in biochemistry, even able to bring back the dead. Unfortunately, he had little skills in robotics, which is why he planned to get Juzo on his side before using his equally capable son Kenzo. Along with his lieutenants, Hell is an excellent strategist, formulating plans of attack with his legions of Mechanical Beasts. History For most of Shin Mazinger, Dr. Hell remained at his base on Bardos while giving the order to take the Photon Power Laboratory in order to get Japanium for his Mechanical Beasts. He usually observes events unfold which included the actions of his lieutenants and the outcomes such as seeing Tsubasa again after so many years. The only time Dr. Hell appeared in person, was during the final battle against him and the Photon Power Laboratory. After his legions of Mechanical Beasts are defeated, Hell unleashes the King of Hell. Even when the Photon Lab unveiled its true form as the Photon Power Fortress and attacks from other robots, their Photonic Energy attacks proved to be useless until the photon absorber was destroyed by Koji Kabuto after being lead their by Baron Ashura who realised he was being used by Dr. Hell the whole time. As Koji got back in the Mazinger Z, he started a final fight with the King of Hell pulling off the surprise 100 Rocket Punches to pummel the giant Mechanical Beast before finishing it and Dr. Hell with a Big Bang Punch. Unfortunately, with Dr. Hell's death came the rise of the Mycenae Empire as Dr. Hell's ghost taunts Koji that his end only brought a greater disaster he cannot win against alone. Image Gallery DrHellShin.png Dr. Hell Shin 23.png Dr._Hell_Shin.jpg mazingershinmazinger26drhellbaronashura_thumb.jpg Dr. Hell Fire.png Dr. Hell Darkness Mazinger Z Shin.png Category:Anime Villains Category:Shin Mazinger Villains Category:Underground Empire